For reasons which are relatively unimportant in the present invention over the years there has been a gradual increase in the size of passenger-carrying aircraft. At this time aircraft capable of carrying in excess of about 200 passengers on a regular, established commercial basis are in the process of being designed and constructed, and it is contemplated that within a comparatively few years such so-called "flying busses" will be in regular use.
One of the major problems which has plagued passenger carriers in the aircraft field is the problem of providing food and beverage service to aircraft passengers as an aircraft is in flight. It is considered by such carriers that food and beverage service is exceedingly desirable if not essential for competitive reasons. Yet it is also acknowledged by them that such service involves a number of economic considerations.
In any aircraft there is only a limited amount of floor or deck space which can be utilized to carry passengers. As a result of this, in prior aircraft used for passenger purposes the amount of space available to carry passengers has been effectively reduced by utilizing certain of this space as a kitchen-type area for food and beverage storage and preparation. Normally, such items as food and beverages furnished to passengers have been carried from such a kitchen-type area to the individual passengers by stewardesses during the time the aircraft is in flight, and dirty dishes and trash have been returned to the same kitchen-type area for storage after the needs of the passengers have been satisfied. On a few occasions various carts, such as collapsible carts, have been used in aiding in the service of certain specific items to the individual passengers.
Such kitchen-type areas have frequently been located where they can be observed by passengers. This is considered to be undesirable since an airline normally does not desire to have its passengers observe and/or interfere with the various activities involved in serving food and beverages and in collecting the trash and dirty service items remaining after such service. Also, in certain aircraft the kitchen-type areas used for food and beverages are located so as to be serviced with new food and other items through the same door used for loading and unloading passengers. Such dual use tends to increase the amount of time an aircraft is on the ground.
From an economic standpoint the type of food and beverage service procedure indicated in the aforegoing is disadvantageous. The space used as a kitchen area obviously cannot be used to carry revenue producing passengers. The amount of labor required to carry dishes and other items to and from a kitchen area in a comparatively large aircraft is considered to be unnecessarily large. Further, it is considered that kitchen areas have in general been located in what may be considered as undesirable locations. In many prior aircraft it is considered that the locations of such kitchen areas have tended to reduce the economic return from the use of an aircraft by requiring a comparatively long aircraft turn-around period.
As a result of these considerations it is considered that there is a definite need to improve the manner in which aircraft passengers are supplied with food and beverages during the flight of an aircraft. It is also considered that this need is related to an economic need to handle the food and beverage service problem in such a manner so as to conserve passenger-carrying space within the aircraft, in such a manner as to tend to minimize the amount of labor necessary to accomplish such service, and in such a manner as to facilitate the servicing of the aircraft.